It Makes A Difference
by Julchen M. Liddell
Summary: Makoto goes out of town for a few days. Haruka is left to be antisocial and wallow in self-pity.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 0 - 5:14 PM**

"...and make sure you get up in time for school, and don't spend too much time in the bath beforehand, because I won't be here to make sure you get out... Oh! And don't eat too much ma-"

"Makoto," Haruka interrupted, speaking for the first time since his friend had begun firing instructions out at him (or even, indeed, since Makoto had entered the house), "I am seventeen years old."

Makoto blinked, and his cheeks colored slightly. He laughed and scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "I know, I know. I just want to make sure you'll be alright while I'm gone, sorry..."

Haruka wanted to say something about the other boy not being his mother and not even living there, but let it go. If he were being honest with himself, he was just as worried about being left alone as Makoto was about leaving him. Makoto was a near-constant factor in his life, whether he admitted it or not, and there were so many things that the tall brunet helped him with that Haruka honestly wasn't sure he could do himself. Mainly because he was lazy and didn't care about much of anything, but the point still stood. He wasn't used to not having Makoto around nearly all the time, at school or at home.

"It's just for three days," Haruka said, unsure of whom he was reassuring. "Just a wedding, and you'll be back. It's not an issue."

Makoto looked like he believed this even less than Haruka did. Haruka didn't blame him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"I have your cell phone number, Mako. I have my parents'. I have Nagisa's, Kou's, and Rei's. Even Rin's, if it comes down to that. Which it won't, because I live by myself anyway and so can take care of myself for three days."

"My number won't be much good; there's not a whole lot I'll be able to do for you while I'm in Hokkaido," Makoto pointed out.

Haruka wasn't sure whether to be touched by Makoto's concern or miffed at the extent and persistence of it. He sighed again and said, "I'll get up for school. I'll remember to make myself a lunch. I won't eat mackerel for every meal. Stop worrying."

He said nothing about the bathtub. Makoto surely noticed but wisely decided not to comment on it.

There was a long beat of silence.

"...I'd better get home, then," Makoto said lamely. There wasn't really much else to discuss, even if the two of them had wanted it.

Haruka nodded once.

"Take care of yourself, Haru-chan. I'll be back soon."

_ Can't wait_, Haruka sincerely thought to himself. _Everything's pointless without you here. Well, more pointless than usual._

However, what he said out loud as a farewell was "Drop the -chan already."

With a hesitant wave, Makoto left, leaving Haruka standing in the empty and far too quiet house alone.

* * *

**Day 0 - 7:56 PM**

Dinner that night was...less than successful. Since Haruka had promised not to eat too much mackerel, he decided to make ramen. He somehow managed to screw that up. First, he made enough for two people, forgetting Makoto wasn't in his house anymore. Then he burned half of it ("...How did I even...?") and boiled the rest of the noodles to within an inch of their lives.

_ Mako's usually the one who does this... _he thought to himself as he combined the messy remains and tried to eat them anyway. The noodles fell apart pathetically when he tried to pick them up with his chopsticks.

He suppressed a groan and stuck the ramen in a mug, deciding to just slurp them out since it would be a waste to throw them out and it wasn't like they tasted bad. He grabbed an apple and ate half of that too. A part of him longed to start frying up fish, but he swallowed the craving down with watery ramen broth and sticky ginger-flavored noodles. He would only eat mackerel if he got truly desperate.

Haruka watched the seasoning sink to the bottom of the mug.

Maybe Makoto was right to be concerned about his eating habits after all.

_ God damn it. It hasn't even been two hours._

* * *

**Day 0 - 11:38 PM**

Haruka couldn't sleep. Normally when that happened he texted Makoto, who was always awake when he needed him, for whatever reason. But right now his friend was probably passed out on a train to Hokkaido to attend the wedding of a cousin Haruka had never met (and considering his long association with the Tachibana family, that was saying something), if not in Hokkaido already.

Makoto was a heavy sleeper but he was always awake when Haruka was, for whatever reason. Haruka wondered if he was awake right now, just in a different part of the country. He considered grabbing his phone and sending Makoto a text, but decided against it. It was too early in his absence to be bothering him already.

So instead, Haruka rolled onto his back and contemplated the school day tomorrow. It would be uncomfortable for sure; Makoto usually knew what he was thinking and so communicated to other students for him so Haruka didn't have to talk, but he didn't have that luxury now. Haruka covered his face with his hands and exhaled heavily. This was not going to be fun. He wasn't good at social interaction.

Sure, this wasn't the first time Makoto had left town for longer than a night or two but the last time was a funeral in Shishibone, back when they were in middle school. And whenever the Tachibanas went camping Haruka usually went with them. In short, Makoto and Haruka were almost always together. The only exception was twelve hours on most school nights.

Would people even try to talk to Haruka if Makoto wasn't there? His classmates only ever approached him when Makoto was around and then they spoke directly to the taller boy instead of him. No, they wouldn't talk to him if Makoto wasn't there.

That was a comforting thought. With it in mind, Haruka turned on his side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Day 1 - 7:42 AM**

Makoto wasn't there to wake him up. He overslept.

Damn it.

It was going to be a long rest of the week.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I like thinking about what could possibly be going through Haruka's head most of the time, so that's why this is mostly from his POV. I like to imagine that he's actually very expressive in his head, but has difficulty translating that to real-life social interaction. Should be fun to write. **

** Next chapter the rest of the cast (sans Rin, probably, but he'll show up eventually) should make notable appearances.**

** Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - 7:45 AM**

It took a while for Haruka to untangle himself from his blankets and hurry into the kitchen, pulling on his uniform as he went. Normally he didn't care about making it to school on time whether or not Makoto was there, but he'd promised his friend that he'd at least try to carry on as normal while he was gone. Haruka didn't particularly care about school either way, but the thought of Makoto's tired sigh if and when he found out he hadn't stuck to his word made him feel a little sick inside.

He paused in the kitchen, scanning around the area and then glancing at the clock. School started in fifteen minutes, and it was typically a ten-minute walk there. Did he even have time to make anything to eat? A quick deliberation told him no. Haruka bit back a curse and grabbed his schoolbag, shoving homework from the previous day into it. He didn't have to worry about it being unfinished; Makoto had, at least, been there for that.

Makoto, Makoto. Haruka grit his teeth as he walked quickly down the street in the direction of the school. Was that all he was able to think about? He was nearly an adult. He didn't need his best friend around to constantly take care of him like he was some sort of spoilt, petulant child. With that in mind, he picked up his pace and continued down the street.

* * *

**Day 1 - 8:24 AM**

He felt like everyone was staring at him. People usually did stare at first when one came running through the door late, but the attention usually dissipated moments after. But the attention lingered on him, even if his classmates were trying hard not to make it obvious. Haruka wasn't sociable by any means, but he wasn't stupid, nor was he unobservant. In fact, he personally subscribed to the theory that it was the quiet ones who noticed everything.

The attention he was getting was...irritating. The stares and 'subtle' whispers.

For God's sake. He wasn't unsociable for no reason, didn't they know that?

_ Is it because Mako's not here? _he wondered, then stifled a sigh. _Probably, actually_.

Makoto was always around him, or vice versa, wherever the two went. The taller boy usually had to act as Haruka's mouthpiece when he refused to speak to others, and his ability to do so was likely rather well-known around the school, as people usually spoke to him first rather than addressing Haruka. Seeing the swimmer without essentially his other half was certainly something strange.

_ Great. Even the class can't go without thinking of him when he's gone._

He had to tell Amakata that Makoto was out, to which the young teacher laughed and scolded herself for forgetting, then he tried to slump down and spend the rest of class ignoring the stares and the grumbling in his stomach. He asked to borrow a pencil from his neighbor and the girl looked bewildered that he was even talking to her.

He should have skipped and gone swimming instead.

* * *

**Day 1 - 12:03 PM**

It was around lunch when things came to a head. Haruka needed Makoto to translate his thoughts and feelings to others most of the time, everyone knew that, so what happened now was quite a surprise.

A girl.

He was pretty sure he knew her name. It was Masaya...something. Izayoi? Yeah, that sounded right. Masaya Izayoi. She was pretty popular in their grade, a nice and cheerful girl, and if she were going to approach anyone with _that _look on her face, Haruka was probably not on the top of the consideration list. At least, one would think so.

Apparently not.

"Nanase-kun?" she greeted hesitantly as he was getting ready to meet up with the other members of the swim team for lunch. This caught the rest of the class' attention, because who willingly talked to Haruka on a regular basis when Makoto wasn't around? Or just in general? Haruka himself willed himself not to show his own surprise and instead turned to look at her with the same stoic gaze he reserved for pretty much everyone.

Masaya didn't seem bothered in the slightest, only smiled at the acknowledgement and pressed on, "You like art, don't you?"

It was a passing interest completely eclipsed by swimming, but he did like it. Wondering where she was going with this, Haruka nodded silently. Masaya was in the art club though, he recalled, flashing back to the day they'd attempted to drag him off after seeing his poster for the swim club.

"W-Well, there's a new exhibit at the gallery in town, by someone called Guertena, it's supposed to be really good... If you're interested, would you like to go see it with me?"

The classroom was dead silent, shockingly reveling in the fact that Haruka Nanase, of all people, had just gotten asked out. Haruka himself was having difficultly wrapping his head around it. Why did she have to pick _today_? Why couldn't she have picked a day where Makoto was there to speak for him and tell her that no, he really had no interest in art galleries and-

_Makoto would be polite about it_, a small voice whispered in his mind. _He'd smile and accept it even if he didn't really want to go. Don't expect him to do everything for you. Toughen up and do things for yourself for once._

He opened his mouth to tell her no, that he'd probably spend the whole weekend floating around in the ocean now that it was finally warm enough, but what ended up coming out was, "When?"

Masaya's face lit up and she cheerfully replied "Is two on Saturday alright?"

_ No. Mako gets back that day. _"Yes."

Satisfied, she waved goodbye and took off to lunch with her pack of giggling girlfriends, and the boys in the class were left unsure whether to feel bad for Haruka or tease him about what just transpired. Whatever they decided, he completely ignored it, and focused on not blushing furiously as he slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yooo, angels. **

**Basically school's started and I'm writing this through endless, tedious amounts of tears and exhaustion. Which is why all chapters for all my stories are going to be fairly short until I get my emotional stability to a level close to normal functioning. My apologies.**


End file.
